Evil Cole MacGrath/Gameplay
Overview Evil Cole is able to play at all ranges but is usually most comfortable at a mid range. When facing multiple opponents Evil Cole is able to bombard opponents with ranged attacks to create chaos and interrupt opponents from gaining AP. Evil Cole possesses some of the best mobility among the characters due to Grind. Charged Giga Punch is very useful, especially in 1V1, as it is quick enough to punish Evades and easily leads to combos. Movelist *'Amp Swing Combo' - - Evil Cole swings the Amp twice, finishing the combo with either a palm strike or a wide outwards swing. Both ending hits eject roll, regardless of it appearing at random. *'Induction Grind' - or + - Evil Cole slides through the ground like he does in his home series. During this state, Evil Cole can attack depending on which button is pressed. *'GigaWatt Blades Combo' - or + , - During the Grind state, Evil can attack with blades made of energy. The first hit is a spinning inward slash, and, if it hits, finishes with an uppercut that launches the opponent. *'Leaping Shoulder Tackle' - or + , - During the Grind state, Evil Cole rises up with a shoulder attack. *'Stop' - or + , - During the Grind state, Evil Cole stops the slide. *'Amp Blast' - + - Evil Cole pulls out his Amp and generates a small explosion of energy. *'Thunder Drop' - + - Evil Cole leaps up and slams his Amp down. *'Air Amp Swing Combo' - (Air), - A quick two-hit Amp combo. *'Lightning Tether' - or + (Air) - Evil Cole fires a bolt of red lightning straight forward. *'Air Amp Blast' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Thunder Drop' - + (Air) - Evil Cole descends and slams the ground, unleashing a shockwave of energy on impact that knocks the opponent away. *'Lightning Bolts' - (Hold to repeat firing) Evil Cole will fire a small red lightning bolt. Continue to hit Triangle to fire more. Stuns the opponent if they get hit by five lightning bolts in succession. *'Double Grenade' - or + - Evil Cole tosses an orb of energy that causes an explosion, followed by a second energy orb that detonates after the first, knocking the opponent into the air. *'Tripwire Rockets' - + - Evil Cole fires a blast of energy up which splits into two blasts that explode, knocking the opponent into the air. *'Nightmare Blast' - + - Evil Cole fires a wave of energy straight forward. Sends the opponent away. *'Air Lightning Bolts' - (Air), (Hold to repeat firing) Same as the ground version. *'Air Double Grenade' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Tripwire Rockets' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Nightmare Blast' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version, only fired at a diagonal angle. *'Giga Punch' - (Hold to charge/for Giga Punch Charge) - Evil Cole does a quick flaming punch. Hold Circle to charge the attack. If charged, Evil Cole stores the charge as he's able to freely walk around and perform all other actions normally. Pressing at full charge will have him unleash the fully-stored-charge-punch, which crumples the opponent on contact and must be charged up again for another one. *'Firebird Strike' - or + - Evil Cole does a fast charging dive attack while engulfed in flames, knocking the opponent away. *'Hellfire Rockets' - + - Evil Cole fires three blasts of flames upwards, launching the opponent into the air. *'Oil Spike' - + - Evil Cole throws a spot of oil on the ground. If the opponent touches it, they are temporarily trapped in the oil. *'Air Giga Punch' - (Air), (Hold to charge/for Air Giga Punch Charge) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Firebird Strike' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Hellfire Rockets' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Oil Spike Drop' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Static Thrusters' - (Hold while in Air) - Evil Cole can slow down his fall by generating energy from his hands. *'Wall Hang' - or + (Hold while next to wall in Air) - Evil Cole can stay on the wall using his electromagnetic abilities. **'Lightning Bolts' - Any Attack (During Wall Hang) - Cole can fire lightning bolts while on the wall. (Hold to repeat firing) (+ Any direction to aim) (Throws) *'Body Toss' - or - Evil Cole grabs the opponent, plants the Amp in their body, and swings around them before throwing them away. *'Amp Launch' - - Evil Cole grabs the opponent and slides underneath them, and knocks them up into the air with a swing of the Amp. *'Choke Slam' - - Evil Cole grabs the opponent by the throat and slams them to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Evil Cole blocks attacks by generating energy from his hands. *'Evade' - + or - Evil Cole does a dive roll or a back flip depending on which direction you move. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:InFamous Category:PSASBR Category:Sucker Punch Productions